V card
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Such a shame Dom heard their conversation now Letty and Mia have to sit through an awkward conversation with Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse. Dotty in the end! rated M for implied situations.


_Hey everyone this is my first Fast and the furious fic so reviews would greatly be appreciated! Just an added note tho I live in Australia so I'm not 100% sure how the whole freshman/sophomore/junior/senior things work so if I get something wrong please let me know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letty's POV<em>**

I sighed as I walked into the school grounds on my own, my mum had insisted on dropping me to school this morning as it was my first day of high school and I was more than ready to dive back under my covers at home.

I smiled at a few people I knew as I waited for Mia to turn up. I hadn't seen her the entire summer as my mum and I had gone on a holiday to Hawaii. I smiled as I heard the distinctive squeal of Mia. I turned around just in time to catch myself as Mia threw herself on me hugging me tight.

"Letty! I missed you so much, you can't ever go away again." I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too girl."  
>"Geez Let, you look amazing." She said as she pulled away and looked at me properly. I had a noticeable tan from all the time I spent on the beach and I was for once actually wearing "girl" cloths as Mia would say. I had a pair of tight hip hugger jeans on with the word angel across the back and a black singlet top that had "I like boys with fast cars" written on it.<p>

"Thanks, so how was your holiday?" she rolled her eyes and groaned as we started walking away from the car park.

"Same as always. But who cares about mine what about yours?" I laughed and she immediately grinned at me.

"Ahuh! I knew something big happened. So spill I want all the goss and don't you dare leave a single detail out." I laughed again but nodded.

"Urgh, hold that thought my brother is coming." I smiled at Mia as we both turned to see Dom and Vince walking through the school towards us. Both the boys ignored me and I was a little put off by that, but I kept my mouth shut and just stood next to Mia.

"You left your phone in the car." She took her phone before glaring at Dom.

"You've been through my messages." Vince smirked a little and Dom just shrugged.

"Yeah and? I have to know what you're up to." She growled and swore under her breath at them both.

"Alright you gave me my phone so can you go now you promised not to come in. Please?" she added as an afterthought.

"Come on Mia, we just wanted to catch up with Letty. Where is she anyway?" Vince said throwing an arm around Mia's shoulders. I lifted an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"She's standing right here you morons." Mia said throwing Vince's arm off her as both boys heads suddenly swung round in my direction. I laughed at Vince's face as he looked me up and down.

"Gee didn't think I had changed too much for you two idiots not to recognise me." I said as I looked at them both. Mia was giggling as they both looked me up and down trying to form words. I rolled my eyes as I thought to myself and this was why I didn't wear clothes like this often.

"Fuck when did you grow up?" I shook my head at Vince.

"I've been like this for about a year man I guess it just took three months away for you to finally realise that I'm not a little girl anymore." He just nodded and then tried not to look at me again.

"Alright now you've seen Letty can you please go now?" Dom stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah we're going. I'll pick you both up after school, there's a party tonight too if you wanted to come."

"I've got a car, ill just meet you at your place Mia can come with me if she wants." Dom and Vince looked at me before nodding and heading off.

"Well that was just weird and painful." I said as we continued into school.

"I think my Brother has the hots for you." I laughed.

"Yeah typical, I've liked him for about four years now and the minute I turn sixteen and actually look good he's interested. Sorry but not gunna happen we both know your brother's rep." She nodded.

"Too true." She sighed.

"So back to the story of your holiday..." Mia trailed off; I smiled and laughed at her.

"I'll tell you on the way home and while we're getting ready for the party." She nodded and we went our separate ways for class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school:<strong>_

I waited for Mia by my car as she spoke to some sophomore guy that had asked her if she was going to be at the party tonight.

"You know Dom's going to throw a fit if he sees you with that guy tonight." I said as we got into the car.

"I know, but I'm hoping he'll be too busy watching you to notice what I'm doing." I laughed.

"Keep dreaming girl."

"Soooo get talking miss I have waited ALL day for this." I smiled at her as I drove back to her place, we had decided not to go to the garage today, but I knew Dom and Vince would be waiting at home for us.

I took a deep breath and began from the start.

"Well we got to Hawaii which let me tell you is to die for, I didn't want to leave." I gushed.

"For the first week nothing could drag us away from the beach after the first week though we started going site seeing and that sought of thing. But I was at the beach one day on my own mum was having as lie down and I saw this guy looking at me. I tried to ignore it at first but hell he was HOT. Not to mention 18." Mia laughed as she realised I was talking about partying and alcohol.

"Anyway he came up and we started chatting, over the weeks it turned into a little more than chatting." I was cut off by Mia's excited squeal. I laughed and shook my head as I turned off the car and we got out. Sure enough the boys were there waiting at the front door, unfortunately for me Mia hadn't noticed.

"OMG did you and him have se-"

"Mia." I cut her off and tilted my head in the boy's direction who were looking very interested in what we were talking about.

"Shit sorry." She whispered as we walked up the front drive.

"How was school?" Dom asked as he eyed us both.

"Great, fabulous you know the deal." Mia said as she pushed me into the house and up the stairs.

"Mia..." Dom said in a warning voice as we were half way up the stairs. She groaned and turned around. Dom was at the bottom of the stairs and Vince was leaning against the door frame smirking. I noted that Jesse and Leon had also stopped playing their game and were looking at us.

"Yes Dom?" she asked sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her before calling her down the stairs.

"What? I'm trying to catch up with Letty." Mia said as she reached the stair in front of him.

"So we heard." Vince said and suddenly all eyes were on me. I groaned and leant my head against the wall.

"Well we can all catch up together about Letty's holiday down here. It's not like there's nothing that can't be said right?" Mia huffed as Dom picked her up and dumped her on the couch. I stood still for a moment before glaring at Vince who was smirking still over by the door frame.

"This is so unfair." I mumbled to myself as I sat next to Mia.

"So how was your holidays Let?" Leon asked after sharing a look with Vince.

"Hang on a sec we'll make you a promise Let. Whatever gets said here stay between us no one else will find out." Jesse said as Dom nodded his approval. Vince and Leon both agreed as well. I sighed but started my story hoping I could lie my way through bits of it.

"I pretty much spent most of my time at the beach, for the first week mum and I pretty much lived there. We spent the next two week site seeing and spending more time at the beach as well. Mum took me to the DMV on the day of my birthday and I sat my drivers test and obviously I passed." I looked up at everyone as I carefully chose which part to tell next.

"Um it was the fifth week in when mum met this guy, he works for the military and was on leave over there. Well they hit if off pretty well and were spending a heap of time together. I joined them most of the time, he's a nice guy and everything however..." I paused and screwed my nose up thinking of how to explain.

"What?" Dom asked concerned.

"Our last week there he dumped mum telling her he had a wife and kids..." I let the last sentence hang for a while. Leon and jesse's jaws dropped, Dom frowned and shared a look with Vince while Mia sat shell shocked next to me.

"Yeah that was my reaction when she told me." I said as I glanced out the window down to our place. Dom and Vince followed my gaze.

"Okay now onto what you two were talking about on the way in." Dom said, I froze and I felt Mia shift awkwardly.

"Well we're waiting." Leon teased.

"We should be getting ready for the party guys, we know how much you hate when we take too long." Mia said grabbing my hand and standing up.

"SIT!" Dom said. We both sat pretty quickly again and I groaned into the pillow I was holding.

"Come on Let spill. Did you?" my eyes widened.

"Did I what?" I asked.

"You seriously gunna make me spell it out?" Dom asked as Vince and Leon sniggered at me.

"Argh why the hell do you want to know, you've never asked Mia so why ask me." I said grumpily but immediately regretted that as Mia stiffened in her seat. _Crap _I thought to myself.

Everything stopped for a moment and I held my breath as Dom glared at the two of us.

"Well I thought I wouldn't have to ask Mia but since she looks like she's seen a ghost maybe I should." He growled.

"Hey this is about Letty not me!" Mia protested.

"MIA! Have you?" Mia shifted before sighing.

"No..." Dom raised an eyebrow.

"But?" She shot me annoyed look before answering.

"I may have done other things."

"What do you mean may have? What?" he asked Mia winced.

"I'm not telling you that." Dom glared but didn't say anything else.

" Letty?" he rounded on me I sighed and I felt like I owed Mia.

"No I..." I tried to find the right word.

"Pulled out." I shot Vince an annoyed look thinking he was making fun but he wasn't if anything he seemed relieved as did the other three.

"Yeah something like that." I mumbled. We sat there in silence for a while before Dom sighed.

"You two know it's not a crime to not be ready to do it don't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we know and I really don't want a sex talk from my brother thank you very much." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay look promise us something I know we seem to tease a bit but can you both come to one of us before you go and decide to do _that _please? Believe it or not we've all been there, we can help you, you know." Dom said softly. I nodded and so did Mia.

"Okay, can we go now please? I'm not feeling well."

"Me either, I'm not in the mood for a party." I mumbled as we both got off the couch Mia said goodbye and ran to her room while I grabbed my keys and bolted out the door into my car.

I drove off pretty quickly I didn't feel like going home so I just drove. My phone flashed as I received a message. I opened it up and it was from Mia.

_Did you tell the truth_? She texted.

**Yeah you?**

_Yeah, I can hear them down stairs. Dom __**REALLY **__likes you btw. He told Vince he freaked when he heard what we were talking about. He was afraid he'd missed his chance with you. Come back over._

I sighed and did an illegal U turn and headed back to Mia's house to talk with her. I pulled up in the driveway again and got out walked into the house. The boys looked up at me for as I ran quickly up the stairs and slammed the door to Mia's room.

I looked at Mia and joined her as she sat on her bed listening to what they were saying.

"_Dude seriously you need to just ask her, you've like her for how long now?"Leon asked_

"_Would you keep it down she's up there now."Dom said quietly._

"_man seriously go for it, ask her out tonight."_

"_she said she wasn't in the mood for a party and after the embarrassment we just put both the girls through I'm not surprised."_

"_You know they'll probably change their minds after the race."_

"_Admit it dude you would've gone crazy had she said yes."Jesse said._

"_I've already said I freaked out when I heard what they were talking about. Why do you think I made her tell us I would have gone insane not knowing. As for Mia I'm planning on locking her up for the rest of her life."_

"_Why cause she's done other things? Dude Letty's probably done the same."Vince said. Dom grunted._

_"Listen dude just ask her."_

"_Yeah alright, someone grab me a beer would you. I'm gunna need it."_

Mia looked at me and I quickly shoved my hand over her mouth as she went to squeal.

"Shhh they'll know we're listening." She quickly nodded and then we set to work getting ready. Well rather I was ready in 30 minutes and Mia was still getting ready.

Mia was in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door and it opened. I looked up from Mia's history book I was flipping through.

"Hey are you girls coming to the races?" Dom asked as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded once more and quickly looked away as I saw Leon and Jesse pass the door. He looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at me.

"I've really embarrassed you haven't I?" I sighed.

"Kind of yeah, I don't get why you wanted to know so badly." I said quietly. Eh so I lied a little no biggy. I thought to myself.

He rubbed his head for a moment before explaining.

"Look ride with me tonight and we'll talk on the way okay. Mia can ride with Vince." I nodded and he smiled.

"Let?"

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"I'm really sorry, I promise you the boys won't mention it again." I nodded again and looked up as Mia walked into the room wearing just a pair of low rise jeans and the same singlet top as mine but in red.

"Hey." Mia said quietly as she grabbed a seat at her desk.

"Hey Mia I'm really sorry I embarrassed you, both of you okay. I promise the boys won't mention it again." She nodded and we both sat there in silence. Dom looked between the two of us as the other three walked in to tell us we were ready to go.

"Oh boy..."Leon sighed as they all looked at us.

"Vince Mia's gunna ride with you, Letty's gunna ride with me and Leon and Jesse can ride together." Dom explained they all nodded no one taking their eyes off mine and Mia's quiet and depressed figures.

"Come on girls race time." He said as he patted my leg to get up. I sighed and rolled off the bed. Dom sighed and grabbed Mia with one arm and me with the other.

"Alright you two smile, before I tickle you both." He said giving us both a hug at the same time. Mia giggled a little as Dom started tickling her and I smiled as I felt his hand brush my ticklish spot.

"That's my girls." He said as he gave Mia a kiss on the cheek and let her go as Vince wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her to his car while Jesse and Leon were already in his car.

"Come on baby girl in the car." I nodded and smiled a little more for him as I got in. The ride was silent until I remembered that he had something to explain to me. This is going to be good, I thought as I smirked a little.

"Dom?" I asked.

"Yeah Let?" he asked looking over at me.

"You promised to explain." I said.

"Right... Um I wanted to know because..." he sighed as he changed gears.

"Because it would've driven me insane had I not known. I really like you Letty, I haven't seen you as one of the guys for a long time and least of all like a sister. When I saw you today all I wanted to do was kiss you and never let go. I've never made a move in the past because of your age, I know there's only four years between us Let, but it's still a big gap you know?" I nodded and looked over at him.

He stared at me for a while before reaching over and grabbing one of my hands and lacing our fingers together.

"So will you go out with me Let?" I just smiled and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"You know it." I smiled as he stopped the car at the red light and leant over to kiss me properly. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his tongue dance with mine. I groaned as he pulled away to continue driving. He laughed and kissed the back of my hand. He was silent for a moment before turning to look at me.

"I know I have had a bit of a rep in the past but I swear to you this isn't just a quick fling thing I promise you, I really do love you Let." My eyes widened for a moment and he looked confused for a second before cursing realising what he had said.

"I don't expect you to say it back Baby, but just know I really do care for you." I smiled and nodded at him. Before frowning as we pulled up at the races. Great now I had to deal with the race whores.

"Baby, don't worry about them okay. At the end of the day I'm always going to be yours." I smiled at him as we got out and immediately the racer chasers flocked to Dom but he shrugged them off and wrapped his arm around me instead.

The race went by like a blur Dom and the boys won their racers and we came home with an extra $20,000 more than we did to start with. The party continued back at the house when we walked in I went to the kitchen to speak with Mia about before.

"You two are cute together." She said as we sat on the steps at the kitchen door just talking when I heard someone walk in. I looked up and smiled at Dom as he grabbed another beer out of the fridge.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you. Thought you must've headed up to bed or gone home."

"No just out here talking." Mia said taking a sip of her juice.

"Really about what?"

"Everything and nothing." I laughed leaning my back against the doorframe, Mia just smiled.

"Are you staying tonight Let?" I nodded.

"Yeah mum's doing an overnighter." I explained as Mia got up and headed down to vince who called her from the backyard.

"Please don't take this wrong way, I completely mean this in an innocent way. I know you're not ready yet, but do you wanna spend the night with me tonight or would you still rather stay in Mia's room." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Your room is fine. I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself though." I smirked slightly at his shocked expression.

"Well I'll just have to make sure I try and keep my hands to myself." He said sitting down next to me.

"Can I explain something to you?" I asked.

"Okay about what?" he asked confused as he wrapped his arms around me as I leant back against him.

"About why I stopped with the guy on vacation." He tensed for a moment before sighing.

"Letty you don't need to explain to me about that. You aren't ready there's nothing wrong about that." I shook my head at him.

"Its not that I'm not ready, because I am I just realised at the time I didn't want my first time to be with some guy I'd never see again."

"Who would you want it to be with." I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"Hmmm I don't know why don't we go upstairs and find out." I said sneakily. He choked on his drink for a moment and I turned around to make sure he was alright.

"What exactly are you saying and please Let spell it out cos I think I have the wrong idea baby." I laughed and straddled his lap kissing him hard.

Our make out session was getting quite heated quite quickly, I ground my ass into his lap and he groaned and broke away from me.

"Fuck Let. I'm trying to behave here." He said as his hands wandered to my ass bringing me back down onto him hard.

"I don't want you to behave Dom, so we gunna take this upstairs or what?" I asked as my hand slipped down to his zipper. He stopped my hands and cupped my face in his hands as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Baby are you 100% sure?" he said hopefully. I nodded and got up as he jumped up and led me up the stairs and into his room.

I was thankful the music was loud that night because I was sure everyone would have heard me. I snuggled up to Dom as he pulled my body closer kissing me softly.

"Did I hurt you baby?" I shook my head and kissed him.

"No it was great, thank you."

"It's not over yet baby, get some rest for now I'll remind you how good it was when you wake up." I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard my phone ring and I groaned as I reached over to get it. Mia I thought.

_So V card? _I cracked a smile and sent back a text before snuggling back with an amused Dom.

**Gone**

I fell asleep just as I heard Mia's squeal from downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Okay that has to be the LONGEST one shot I have ever written lol. Was not meant to be so long! Hope it was alright let me know what you think.<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
